SURPRISE
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: A short os... Hope you all like it...


**Hello everyone… this is a short os… nothing much to say… read on…**

 _ **!SURPRISE!**_

 **Midnight at a house;**

Two person were standing outside the window of the house.

Person 1-" sab set?"

Person 2-" haa boss… sab set…"

Person 1-" hmmm.. Ab bas uske aane ka intezaar h…"

Person 2-" intezaar khatm hua…"

They both looked inside the room through window and saw another person.

Person 1-" shuru karte h…"

The person in the room was going towards the bed when suddenly light went.

Person-" yeh light ko kya hua…"

Suddenly the person heard some footsteps.

Person-" kaun h yaha pe…"

No sooner the person said that than someone came from behind and put handkerchief on his mouth. The person tried to free himself but in vain and soon he got unconscious.

Person 1-" phew… chalo ab ise le chalte h…"

Person2-" haa boss… par agar raaste mei ise hosh aa gaya toh…"

Person 1-" ek kaam karte h… iski aankh pe patti bandh dete h…"

They both blindfolded the person and took him towards their van. They put him inside and started the van and went towards their 'adda'

They kept the person on chair and tied him.

Person2-" an humare mission ko kamyaab hone se koi nai rok sakta…"

Person1-" haan sahi kaha…"

 **In the morning;**

The person opened his eyes but all he can see is 'black' all around. He felt he was blindfolded and his hands and legs were tied. He remembered that someone made him to smell chloroform.

Person-" aahhh… mai kaha hu…"

Person1 and 2 heard his.

Person 1-" hosh aa gaya tujhe…"

Person-" kaun ho tum log… aur mujhe aise baandh ke kyu rakhkha h…"

Person2-" samajh nai aa raha kya… kidnap kiya h tujhe…"

Person-" kya? Par kyu?"

Person1-" wajah tujhe pata chal jaegi… bahut jald…"

Person-" dekho tum log jaante nai ki mai kaun hu…"

Person 2-" sab pata h tere baare mei… par tu nai jaanta hum kaun h.. Issliye apna muh band rakh…"

Person 1-" ye aise nai maanega.. Ek kaam karo… iske muh pe bhi patti baandho…"

Person-" kya… mmm…hmmm…" person 2 tied his mouth too.

Person 2-" ab theek h.."

Person 1-" chalo apna mission start karte h…"

Person 2-" yes boss…"

They went from there and person thought-' yeh kis mission ki baat kar rahe h… karna kya chahte h ye… damn it… ek toh haath pair muh sab baandh diya h… ab mai kya karu…'

After sometimes, person again heard some footsteps.

Person-" mmmmm… mmm…"

Person1-" muh kholo iska…"

Person 2 opened his mouth.

Person-" kyu baandh ke rakhkha h mujhe… kya chahte ho…"

Person1-" dekh.. Jaise hi humara mission khatm ho jaega… hum tumhe chod denge…"

Person-" kaisa mission…"

Person 2-" bola na pata chal jaega.. Kahe ko dimaag kharaab kar raha h…"

Person-" achcha meri aankh toh khol do plz…"

Person 1-" na… teri aankh pe jab tak patti bandhi h… tab tak hum safe h…"

Person-" yeh tumhari galatfehmi h…"

Person 2-" ye phir se chapad chapad karne laga… muh pe patti bandhu kya boss…"

Person1-" nai… ise chloroform sungha… "

Person-" kya?nai…"

But it was too late. They made him to smell chloroform and he got unconscious.

 **After sometimes;**

The person regained his conscious and thought-' kya ho raha h ye sab… '

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shirt.

Person-" ae… ye kya kar rahe ho…"

Person 1-" kapde badal rahe h tere…"

Person( shocked)-" what…"

Person2-" haa.. Hum mission ke liye jaa rahe h… toh kya aise hi night dress mei jaega…"

Person-" stop it…"

Person 1-" chup kar… kapde badal rahe h tere… balatkaar nai kar rahe h…ab chup reh…"

Person-" but…"

Person 2-" chup karo nai toh phir se chloroform sungha denge…"

Person-" okay…"

They changed his clothes and took him towards the van. They reached a place And made him to come out of the van.

Person-" yeh kaha aaye h hum…"

person1-" kitna sawaal poochta h yeh… ab andar chalo…"

They went inside and opened the cloth covering his eyes…. He opened his eyes but again he saw a dark room.

Person-" yeh kaun si jagah h…"

Suddenly lights turned on and he was shocked…

The room was decorated beautifully with balloons. Before he could understand anything voices came..

 **SURPRISE… HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAVIN…**

Kavin was shocked to see all the team members. And when he tirned ,he was more shocked to see **dushyant** (person 1) and **vivek** ( person 2).

Kavin-" yeh plan kiska tha…"

Dushyant and vivek looked at each other.

Sachin-" dushyant aur vivek ka…"

Kavin passed a fiery gaze towards them and dushyant said-" kavin… tumne hi kaha tha na ki iss baar tumhara birthday celebration **hatke** hona chahiye…"

Vivek-" haan aur isse hatke kya ho sakta h…"

Kavin glared them angrily and said-" aise… mujhe kidnap karke… mujhe blindfold karke.. Mujhe chloroform sungha ke… haan."

Vivek-" dushyant…"

Dushyant-" vivek…"

Vivek-"1"

Dushyant-" 2"

Vivek- "3"

Dushyant screamed-" bhaagooo…."

Kavin-" dushyant…vivek…"

And kavin started chasing them.

Dushyant- yaar kavin maaf kar de…"

Kavin-" tum dono ki toh…"

Vivek-" kavin plz…"

Finally kavin got them and they all looked at each other. There was a silence for 10 seconds and they trio burst out laughing.

Kavin-" mujhe gussa aana chahiye tum dono pe.. Par hansi aa rahi h…"

Vivek-" achcha ab chal cake kat le… dekho pankaj ke muh mei paani aa raha h…"

They all laughed at this statement and kavin cut the cake and they all fed each other.

The party started and all of them were enjoying.

Dushyant and vivek came towards kavin.

Dushyant-" sorry yaar…"

Kavin-" its okay yaar…"

Vivek-" waise ek baat kehni thi…"

Kavin-" kya…"

Dushyant(whispering)-" yaar night dress ke neeche vest pehenne mei koi burai nai h… pehen liya karo…"

Saying this, they went from there and kavin stood there stunned….

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Happy birthday gaurav khanna….**

 **Hope you all liked this os…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
